Love's Birthday
by Wilfred Fateburn
Summary: Kodaka fell in love with Sena and hopes to receive chocolate, or anything from her for Valentine's Day, The day of 'Love'. But Fate has a cruel sense of humor today...Rated T for Language. Kodaka X Sena and also somewhat Kodaka X Kobato - Familial Love -


**Authors Notes**

**Well, Let's just say this is not one of my 'better' works…I was rushing it a little bit to fit the small margin of 'Valentine's Day' and may not have been very…Good. But I still hope you guys enjoy it! This is Kodaka X Sena…But really, by reading you can tell that it really should be Kodaka X Kobato due to most content actually going for them, but that's just wrong XD.**

**Anyway, here are the meanings for some terms you may not be familiar with.**

**Deredere – Love struck (lovey dovey)**

**TsunDere – Tsuntsun (turn away in disgust) combined with Deredere (Love struck, lovey dovey). The girl can be either one of these at any given time.**

**Giri Chocolate – Chocolate given by a girl to a guy out of obligation, as a sign of friendship rather than lovey.**

**And in the end, the guy's identity is left up to your imagination~**

**Warning: Foul language, suggestive themes, and all the rest of the stuff that comes with 'T'.**

_Love's Birthday_

'_**Today…Was supposed to be just like any other day…We'd have fun during club time, chat, just pretty much, be friendly! We'd have fun…Watch Yozora pick on Sena and just having a blast with all our silly little activities…'**_

The Club Room was bustling with activity, the girls were busy trying out chocolate they made at home, maybe even some cookies, everyone was having fun.

But in the corner, there was a figure. Hugging his knees, and…Even with the bunch of chocolates in front of him, was on the verge of tears. His faced creased with obvious sadness; the girls looked at him in silent pity. They knew he was sad, crying inside. And yet, they were powerless to do anything.

That man's name…Was Hasegawa Kodaka.

* * *

><p>'What a beautiful morning today!' I thought to myself with glee.<p>

Good morning, my name is Hasegawa Kodaka. I am in High School…I have no friends. My hair makes me look like a delinquent and because I made a bad impression on everyone, they avoid me.

But today was special. Why? Because it's Valentine's Day! The day where boys with girls who appreciate him would give him chocolates as proof of their affection.

Then again, with me being the 'Delinquent' would probably not get anything! But I was hoping, I was just hoping that this one girl would give me chocolates…It can be Giri Chocolates, I wouldn't mind!

Yes…That one girl. The one who I admire, respect…and have come to have affection for. The one who I fell in love with…

Kashiwazaki Sena.

As I was daydreaming, I suddenly felt tugging on my sleeve.

I looked down with a happy expression and I saw Kobato, my little sister staring at me with a cute little smile.

"An-Chan, can you show me your hands?" She asked with a pleading look.

'An-Chan', she only calls me that when she is in a particularly _Deredere _attitude. It's always cute to hear her call me that.

I smile and show my hands to her.

She puts a small bunny shaped box in my hand with that ribbon she uses to tie her hair with on it. She smiles happily and hugs my leg.

"An-Chan, Happy Valentine's Day!" She says while smiling and hugging my leg tightly.

I smile warmly. I was really happy.

I love my little sister. She's just so cute! I pick her up and hug her closely.

She snuggles up to me and I feel warmth. I feel…Loved.

I tear up a little. Kobato has never actually shown me open affection except for when she's crying…This display of affection is really unlike her.

This is also the first time I ever received chocolate from anyone…

I hug her tighter while sobbing lightly. She snuggles up to me even more and fell asleep.

I can feel her soft breathing…

"Thank you, Kobato…Brother loves you, you know that right?" I whisper to her softly.

* * *

><p>That sent me off to school on a happy note. I brought Kobato's Valentine's chocolate to show off to everyone. I was really happy…<p>

In class, everyone was up and about during free period and girls were giving guys chocolates. Some were acting all _Tsundere_ by denying the fact that the chocolates weren't Giri…But I wasn't jealous. I had a Valentine's Day chocolate box too.

So as I began to daydream again, I was feeling happy. I got chocolate from my loving little sister…But I really also want chocolates from _her._

"Kodaka-Senpai, are you in here?"

I was instantly broken out of my reverie. I'd recognize that voice anywhere…

"Ah! Kodaka-Senpai! There you are~" The voice shouted energetically.

I sigh. I felt someone hug me tightly and I instantly pushed her off.

"What do you want, Rika?" I ask with exhaustion evident in my voice. I didn't feel like dealing with her right now.

"Cheh…Anyway, Kodaka-Senpai…Rika came here today to give you some special chocolates!" She shoved a heart shaped box in front of me.

I smiled tiredly and took it from her.

She grinned and whispered in my ear.

"I put a lovey effect inside, so hurry up and eat some, okay?" She grinned and winked at me.

I instantly shoved it into my bag.

"Mmh, Spoilsport. Anyway, now Rika has completed her objective! Bye Kodaka-Senpai!" She smiles and runs off.

Everyone in class was staring at the scene. They were probably thinking 'Oh wow, that delinquent boy actually received a Valentine's Day chocolate?'

I ignored them and stared at my 2 boxes of Valentine's Day chocolate. Don't get me wrong, I'm really, really happy! I never expected to receive any, let alone 2 boxes…But what I really want is chocolates…Even if Giri, from Sena.

* * *

><p>Finally, it's club time! I happily rushed to the clubroom and opened the door. I was the first one there, other than Maria who was sleeping on the couch.<p>

I walk inside and sit down on the opposite cushion. Maria apparently sensed my presence and shot up.

She looked around furtively and sighed in relief. She turned to stare at me. Her look changed from incredulous to that of energetic happiness.

"Onii-Chan!" She shouted and launched herself at me. I caught her and whirled her around as a parent would a kid.

"Whoah, Settle down, Maria…Why so energetic today?" I smile.

She ran off to the couch and was ransacking her backpack. She came back with a toothy smile and a box with a cross ribbon on it.

"Happy Saint Valentine's Day, Onii-Chan!" Maria shouted happily.

I smile and pat her head. She crossed her arms and smiled happily.

The door opened and Yukimura came in. Soon, the whole club was here.

"Alright, today, we won't be having any club activities. It's just free time we can use to chat, or anything of that sort." Yozora announced.

"That is all…" Yozora sat down.

Everybody went back to whatever they were doing. Maria went back to take a nap on the couch and Rika was experimenting with her test tubes again.

Yukimura approached me and tapped my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

I was greeted with a surprise. But whether that surprise is Horrific or Happiness, I'll leave that up to you.

Yukimura was naked, with some parts of him covered with some ribbons.

"Aniki, how is this…?" He asked, blushing.

My mouth was agape and I was staring. I noticed on the side that Yozora was laughing.

I cleared my throat and threw my coat over Yukimura.

"Uhh, Umm, I appreciate the gesture…Yukimura, but please. No…Um, just chocolates will do, really." I smile awkwardly.

"Oh…Then I guess it's a good thing I brought some too." Yukimura said while still blushing.

He handed it over to me and bowed.

I guess that makes my fourth chocolates today...Wow, I never thought I'd ever get this many chocolates from women…ever.

"Thought of course…Getting one from a man is just…Embarrassing." I whisper to myself. I never thought I'd get chocolates from a man either.

Then I noticed. Sena wasn't here.

I was worried for a little bit, but was interrupted when Yozora tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her and smiled crookedly.

"I don't suppose you're giving me chocolates too?" I said sarcastically.

I expected her to slap me, hit me…Anything. It was sarcasm to the maximum.

But what I didn't expect her to do was blush.

"Um…Yeah, Ahh, umm….H-here!" She shoved a box in my face.

I stared at it, stunned. She dropped it into my hands.

"It's just Giri though…D-don't misunderstand! Alright?" She shouted, flustered.

I smile and cry a little.

"You know, Yozora…You really remind me of my old friend Sora." I smile with tears in my eyes.

She just jolted upright and walked off, still blushing and a little flustered.

That makes…5 chocolates. This is just awesome….I never expected this many! But I still haven't gotten it from the girl I wanted it most from.

I then noticed that Sena still wasn't here.

"Um, I'll go look for Sena. It's not like her to be this late." I say as I get up to leave the classroom.

I look around worriedly. I was sincerely worried about her.

I finally found her on the second floor, giving some chocolates to a guy.

_**Giving some chocolates to a guy…**_

I just…stared. She looked so…Happy.

_**Happy…Right there, without me…**_

I cried silently as tears flowed from my eyes.

I walked back to the classroom where everyone came to comfort me and ask why I was crying.

I was too…Absorbed to hear anything. The only thing I could hear was what was resonating through my head.

_**She doesn't love you…She never did. She loves that guy you just saw. You know it too, don't you?**_

That voice in my head…

_**You should just give up…You never had a chance. She was WAY out of your league.**_

Sena came into the classroom and shouted a greeting.

"Greetings, everyone!"

She looked around and saw everyone huddled around me.

I just barely managed to register the fact that she was there.

_**She sounds so happy. Of course she would! She just gave chocolates to the guy she loved.**_

Everyone just left me alone after that and went on with their activities. Trying out some chocolates Yukimura made out of tea extract.

Sena…She just ignored me and passed out some chocolates to the rest of them. I stared longingly at those chocolates.

_**She ignored you. She never gave chocolates to you. Not even Giri. She gave them out to the rest. Don't you get it Ko? You aren't even anything in her eyes.**_

"An-Chan, are you okay?" Kobato asked me worriedly.

I looked at her, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Kobato…Sorry, big brother is just not feeling very well now." I sighed sadly.

She pouted.

"An-Chan, don't cry! Here, it's my bunny. You can hug Mr. Bunny for a while." Kobato gave me her bunny, the one she always carries around.

I stare at it…tears flowing freely now.

She was always protective of the little bunny…She would never let me touch it at all. Nobody…And she just gave it to me…

"I…" I gasp.

"I'm sorry for making you worry…Sorry." I say as I hug Kobato dearly.

"I'm sorry…Thank you. Big brother loves you very much." I smile sadly as I hug her.

She just snuggles up to me like she did this morning.

I can feel everyone looking my way with warm smiles…

This feeling…I wish it would last forever.

This feeling of being loved…Being cared for…

Family…

"It doesn't matter anymore…" I mutter to myself softly.

'All that matters, is that I'm here…I'm right here.' I thought silently, tears still flowing.

* * *

><p>Sena looked at them, smiling. However, she felt a stinging pain in her heart.<p>

'Kobato looks so cute like that!' she thought to herself.

But she couldn't help but feel jealous…

* * *

><p>After everyone said their goodbyes, I carried Kobato on my shoulder home.<p>

I am still a little bit pained by what I saw at school, but thanks to Kobato…I feel much better now.

She was hugging my head affectionately as I carried her home.

* * *

><p>I set her down on the floor and hugged her once more.<p>

"Thank you, Kobato…Thank you." I whisper as I hugged her tightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day…Big bro loves you!" I say softly as I kiss her cheek.

She smiles and scurries up the stairs to sleep. It's really way past her bedtime, but I didn't bother nagging her.

She is…The most important person to me in my life.

There is that one gaping hole left by today's events…but Kobato mended it.

I love my little sister.

* * *

><p>I went back up to my room and lay down on bed.<p>

"Well, Kodaka…Today you managed to haul in a whole lot of chocolates! Congratulations, you serial womanizer, you!" I congratulate myself.

I sigh.

'But I didn't get chocolates from her…that one girl I really wanted some from.'

TAP

'Sigh, no use beating myself up over it. She was way out of my league anyway.'

TAP TAP TAP

…

TAP TAP TAP TAP

What the hell is that noise?

I walk over to the window and I saw someone standing outside the door.

* * *

><p>"What a surprise…I never expected you to visit." I say as I twiddled my thumbs.<p>

Sena was sitting next to me, jacket still on and scarf wound around her neck.

I sigh inwardly.

I stare at my chocolate on the table. All 5 of them were in order in which I received them.

Sena was also staring at my chocolates, with eyes as wide as saucers, asked me how I got so many chocolates.

"Most of them are Giri though, Heh." I laugh half-heartedly.

"Oh…" She replied.

She fidgeted.

"So, how did you get here anyway?" I inquire.

"Um, I asked my dad and he looked up your profile…It contained your address." She replied with a flat tone.

"Hmm... Anyway, shouldn't you take off your jacket?" I asked with no real interest.

She shook her head.

I sigh and look at her solemnly.

"So, uh…You came here to see Kobato, right? Sorry but she's asleep now I think…" I sigh as I said it.

She just sat there staring holes into the table.

I sigh.

"You're welcome to stay for a bit, but I think I'm going to sleep soon." I say tiredly.

She looked at me with a piercing gaze.

"Kodaka…Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just…Really depressed today." I reply as I sat down again.

She looked down and chuckled.

"But you got so many chocolates. Why are you so depressed?" She asked with a cheeky tone.

"That's probably because…I couldn't get chocolates from the one person I wanted it from most…" I trail off.

She looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked…"

"Don't be…It's just me." I reply coldly.

…

The silence filled the air, and Sena broke the silence.

"So, umm…" She started but stopped abruptly.

I was staring at her with hard eyes.

_**It hurts…It hurts to talk to her, to even see her…To hear her voice.**_

_**It'll remind me again…What happened today…**_

_**I just can't forget.**_

"H-here..." She said softly.

She passed me a heart shaped box with a ribbon decorated with butterflies, blue like the colour of her hairpin.

I stared at it…As if not believing it's even in my hand. What I had wanted…It's right here in my hand.

I put it down on the table.

"You shouldn't have given this to me, you know?" I say softly.

She looks at me, fear and hurt in her eyes.

"He'll get mad." I say matter-of-factly.

She looks confused and asked me who 'he' is.

"Who else? You know who I'm talking about." I say with a tone bordering on annoyed.

She just looked even more confused.

"No, I don't?" She asked innocently.

That was it for me.

"WHO THE FUCK ELSE? THAT GUY I SAW YOU GIVING CHOCOLATES TO THIS AFTERNOON!" I shouted explosively.

She shrank back from my voice and shivered like a scared cat.

I realized what I just did and sat down.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…I didn't mean to shout." I cried as I said this.

Sena inched a little closer to me and hugged me from the side.

"You don't have to worry about him…He's nothing to me." She said softly.

"Yeah, sure. And you giving him those chocolates so happily…What's the deal with that?" I reply, still feeling heartbroken and depressed.

She sat in front of me, on my lap.

I noticed, but I didn't say anything.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel…better…" I tear up once again.

I felt soft hands on my face…It carried me to eye level with her.

Her eyes were shining…There was a certain emotion in them, something I couldn't tell.

She leaned over my shoulder and whispered softly to me,

"You never…had to worry about that."

"Because the only person I love, the only one I would probably ever love…Is you."

I jolted from the shock of that sentence.

Did she…was that a confession?

I was stunned. I couldn't move my mouth or any other part of my body.

"That's why…Please, stop crying…It hurts me to see the one I love crying." She said, tears also gathering in her eyes.

_**I couldn't believe my ears…**_

_**Did she really mean that?**_

_**Was it all just a sugar coated lie?**_

_**No, it was too earnest to be…**_

_**So, does that mean…**_

_**The feeling is mutual?**_

I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry…I just really wanted to surprise you with the chocolates…But I never realized that you saw me with that guy…" She said while sobbing.

I looked her in the eye, and her eyes were shining with emotion.

"Sena, I love you. I always, always loved you…" I say softly.

She smiled, tears flowing.

"I know…Me, too…"

_**It was raining outside, and the only warmth that could be had was that of two lovers together.**_

_**Her lips met his, and the feeling of love permeated the air.**_

* * *

><p>"Sena…" Kodaka called her, voice full of love.<p>

"Yes…?"

"Happy Valentine's Day…I love you."

She smiled and kissed him again.

_**With that, the clock struck midnight, and the two of them fell asleep, not as friends, but as lovers.**_

_**On that box, the one that marked the beginning of their love had these words on them...**_

_** "Happy Valentine's Day, Kodaka. Today was a special day, and I told myself that the day I confess, it would be in your house…On Love's Birthday." **_


End file.
